ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Gauntlet for the Gold Match
The Gauntlet for the Gold Match as defined by Christian Championship Wrestling is a battle royal-style match. When it involves title implications, such as a title on the line or contendership for a title, it is called a Gauntlet for the Gold. Match Format Not to be confused with another Gauntlet match in which one competitor faces several others, the Gauntlet for the Gold match is very similar to a Battle Royal match. It consists of two competitors entering the ring and fighting for a set amount of time (usually 3 minutes, but the time varies), following which competitors enter the ring at 90-second intervals. Elimination is in the standard battle royal format in which a competitor must go over the top rope and hit the floor in order to be eliminated. This can occur both by a competitor being thrown by an opponent out of the ring or by a competitor voluntarily eliminating himself. If a wrestler falls to the floor without going over the top rope or is thrown over the top but does not fall to the floor, the competitor may re-enter the ring and continue the match. The final portion of the match consists of the last two competitors squaring off in a regular singles match in which victory must be attained by pinfall or submission. No official ruling has been declared on interference or disqualification, but due to the booking of such matches and the brevity of the actual final portion of the match, neither potential outcome has ever been an issue. Modifications Traditional Gauntlet for the Gold Match The Gauntlet for the Gold can be held in many formats and for many purposes. The most basic format involves an undetermined number of competitors (usually between 10 and 25) compete for either a title or title shot. (Note: Not only has each title within the company will be up for grabs during at least one Gauntlet for the Gold, but also a #1 Contendership to each belt has been up for grabs during at least one Gauntlet for the Gold) Tag Team Gauntlet for the Gold Match A variation of the Gauntlet for the Gold involves tag teams competing for supremacy. In the event of a tag team Gauntlet, the partners of the final two competitors return to the ring and the teams square off in a regular tag team match for the victory. Elimination Chase Gauntlet for the Gold Match The Elimination Chase, first used in Christian Championship Wrestling's TNA brand in 2008. This is a series of multi-competitor (usually four competitors), in a best of seven series, with the competitors scoring points throughout the series in different types of matches leading up to the eliminating match. In the elimination match, the score difference is half a second per point lead for the high point scorer will have in the final match. The winner of the series would receive a title opportunity, a vacant title that is on the line, would be declared the winner of the challenge and receive a job opportunity with the company, or position of power. :The scheduled events besides the last event is has not been verified yet. :: * Assault, :: * The Joust, :: * Breakthrough and Conquer, :: * Human Cannonball. :: * Powerball, :: * The Wall, and :: * The Eliminator (Verified) History Gauntlet for the Gold Match